1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is an input device enabling a person to select an instruction displayed on a screen of an image display device with his/her finger or a tool and to input a user command.
To this end, the touch screen may be provided in a front face of the image display device and may convert a contact position on the screen with which a finger or a tool directly contacts into an electrical signal. By doing so, an instruction selected at the contact position may be input as an input signal.
The touch screen may be suitable for a range of applications because the touch screen may be a substitute of a separated input device, e.g., a keyboard and a mouse, that are coupled to an image display device.
In a conventional touch screen, a sensing cell may be formed on a glass substrate, wherein the glass substrate is implemented by a reinforced glass substrate in order to secure sufficient strength.